This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis vinifera species and is a sport of the Menindee Seedless variety. The varietal will be identified commercially as Ralli Seedless. The Menindee Seedless is known as the "Sugraone" in the United States, and was patented under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,106. The Menindee Seedless is also known commercially as the "Superior Seedless".
The new variety is the result of a single bud mutation grown in Mildura, Victoria, Australia on property owned by the inventors. The new variety has been brought to fruiting and asexually reproduced from cuttings taken from the mutation at the same location. The variety has been propagated by vegetative propagation through four generations. When grown to maturity and bearing, such asexual reproductions ran true to the originally discovered sport in all respects.